My Boyfriends-My Imagination
by Hoshi Kazue NaruHina12
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke adalah dua sahabat baik sejak mereka masih kecil. Namun apa jadinya, jikalau Hinata harus segera melupakan Sasuke karena masalah 'Cinta' yang bertepul sebelah tangan. Ternyata Sasuke menyukai Sakura bukan Hinata. Hinat merasa sangat kehilangan seorang yang ia sukai. Namun, takdir berubah saat imajinasi nya tentang teman baru khayalan nya muncul secara tak sengaja.
1. Chapter 1: Awal Kisah

**My Boyfriends Is Naruto**

**Story By: Hoshi Kazue **

**Bahasa: Indonesia**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:NaruHina**

** Summary **

_Hinata dan Sasuke adalah dua sahabat baik sejak mereka masih kecil. Namun apa jadinya, jikalau Hinata harus segera melupakan Sasuke karena masalah 'Cinta' yang bertepul sebelah tangan. Ternyata Sasuke menyukai Sakura bukan Hinata. Hinat merasa sangat kehilangan seorang yang ia sukai. Namun, takdir berubah saat imajinasi nya tentang teman baru khayalan nya muncul secara tak sengaja. Akankah Hinata percaya akan hal itu? atau apakah teman imajinasi nya itu akan mengisi hari-hari Hinata dengan penuh canda, tawa, dan keceriaan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Warning: Gaje, Aneh, Abal, dan kurang enjoy (?)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Reading Story_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam tiada berbintang, hanya ada satu bulan yang sangat terang dan indah menghias langit berwarna gelap itu.

Terdapatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo sepinggang, bermata lavender cerah, dan bergaun piama tengah menikmati semilir angin malam.

Gadis itu bernama Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Sesekali ia memandang bulan.

Tetapi, tatapan mata lavender nya seolah redup karena hatinya sedang sedih.

Hinata akhirnya teringat kembali pada orang yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

Ya, ia teringat masa-masa nya bersama seorang lelaki bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Sudah lama ia menantikan cinta Sasuke.

Namun, apa daya? Sasuke telah memilih Sakura untuk menjadi kekasih dan pujaan hati untuk selamanya.

Sakit, ya itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia harus bersabar dan menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Belum lagi ia mengetahui bahwa sekarang Sasuke tak bisa digapai nya lagi.

Ingin rasanya marah, cemburu, kecewa, dan sedih namun tidak bisa.

Kiba sahabat Hinata juga bilang kalau Sasuke dan Sakura akan pindah ke Inggris, tempat dimana Sasuke tinggal.

Sesekali ia memandang foto Sasuke yang masih ia simpan.

Sesekali ia menyebut nama 'Sasuke' lalu menangis. Karena merasa lelah ia pun tertidur.

**{0} Ke Esokan Harinya {0}**

Sang mentari sudah mulai menyinari dunia.

Cahaya nya juga merambat kebagian fentilasi jendela kamar Hinata.

Tak lama kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan mata lavender nya.

Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu bersiap-siap untuk mandi,makan, dan sebagai kegiatan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Gadis itu nampak sedih ketika ia sampai di sekolah nya yang bernama 'Konoha High School'.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan kelas, nampak Tenten menghampirinya. "Ohayo Hinata-Chan!" Sapa Tenten dengan wajah ceria.

"Yoku Ohayo, Tenten-chan..." Balas Hinata dengan nada lirih.

"Sudahlah Hinata, lagipula mereka sudah tak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Jangan menangis," Hibur Tenten sambil merangkul sahabat nya itu.

"Sudah kucoba, Tapi hasilnya selalu sama..." Kata Hinata sedih.

Tenten hanya prihatin dan segera mendampingi Hinata ketempat duduk.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang guru bermasker, sambil membawa 2 buku paket pelajaran, 1 buku LKS, dan 2 buku Icha-Icha Dynamics (?).

"Ohayo Kakashi-Sensei!" Sapa siswa-siswi Konoha High School.

Terkecuali Hinata suaranya agak lirih dan tidak bersemangat.

"Yoku ohayo." Balas Kakashi-Sensei, nama guru tersebut.

Mereka pun belajar ilmu biologi. Sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

Hinata dan Tenten memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin sekolah.

Setelah mereka mangambil makanan mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di salah satu meja makan yang ada didalam kantin tersebut.

"Saat dia ada, dia selalu menegurku supaya aku tidak terlalu memakan makanan yang tidak sehat..." Kata Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

Tenten tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Hinata. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Selesai makan mereka langsung masuk kedalam kelas lalu memulai pelajaran mereka.

Kali ini masalah pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Guru nya adalah dari Inggris.

Alhasil dengan keadaan terpaksa mereka harus memakai bahasa Inggris, bahasa yang selalu digunakan Mrs. Melissa setiap harinya.

Lama mereka mengikuti pelajaran itu, sampai pada akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Akhirnya mereka, siswa-siswi sekolah 'Konoha High School' bisa terlepas dari pelajaran yang menurut mereka sangatlah sulit untuk dipahami.

Para siswa-siswi ada yang bergossip sembari menunggu orang tua menjemput, dan ada yang senam-senam tak jelas penuh semangat oleh siswa dan sang guru atletik yaitu Rock Lee dan Gai-Sensei.

Hinata kali ini pulang sendiri karena kakaknya yang bernama Neji tak bisa pulang bersama hari ini.

Kata Neji ia akan pulang lebih lambat hari ini karena harus mengikuti les dibidang 'Fisika'.

Hinata melangkah terus meski harus merasakan sakit dibagian kakinya. Akhirnya Hinata sampai dirumah.

**{0} Di Rumah {0}**

Setelah Hinata selesai mandi, mengganti baju, dan makan siang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya dikamar, merebahkan diri melepaskan lelah, dan mengenang setiap kenangan nya bersama Sasuke.

Hinata menangis ketika ia teringat kembali ketika Sasuke mengatakan perkataan yang seharus nya tak usah ia ketahui

Flash Back

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya berdua saja disuatu ruangan yang sepi dan tak berpenghuni.

"Sasuke-kun, Kenapa tiba-tiba kau megajak aku kesini?" Tanya Hinata heran bercampur bingung sahabat nya itu membawa dia ketempat aneh seperti ini.

"Ada satu hal yang harus aku katakan padamu Hinata-Chan..." Balas Sasuke lirih.

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun?" Kata Hinata bingung.

"tetapi, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan bisa menerima kenyataan ini," Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ya. Aku berjanji," Jawab Hinata lalu tersenyum lembut. Sasuke lalu melepaskan pegangannya dari Hinata. "Sebenarnya aku-" Kata Sasuke memberi jeda dengan kata-katanya.

"Mencintai Sakura-Chan, dan memilihnya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Maka, dari itu, tolong lupakan aku dan semua apa yang telah kita lakukan bersama selama ini," Lanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi... kenapa?" Balas Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia nampak sedih.

"Maaf... tapi itulah salah satu jalan yang harus aku pilih. Sayonara Hinata-Chan..." Kata Sasuke lirih lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terisak karena kaget dan sedih akan pernyataan nya tadi pada gadis yang juga sahabatnya mulai dari kecil itu.

Sejak saat itu Hinata selalu menangis mengingat hari dimana kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima

Flash Back Off

Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

Namun, sayang nya tidak bisa. Hinata akhirnya tertidur karena lelah.

Hinata pun akhirnya memasuki alam mimpi.

**{0} Dream {0}**

Tampak hamparan bunga putih dan lavender menghias seluruh taman.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, semilir angin yang sejuk, dan sebuah danau bening yang indah ditepian taman.

Hinata nampak duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Ia memandang lurus kedepan. Tiba-tiba saja ada sosok seseorang yang ia kenal dan ia rindukan selama ini tengah berjalan kearah dirinya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun...apa i-ini benar-benar kau?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya, ini aku Hinata-san," Jawab sosok itu lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan 'San' biasanya ia selalu memanggilnya dengan softix 'Chan'.

"Sasuke-kun...hiks...hiks...aku sangat merindukanmu selama ini..." Tangis Hinata sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku juga, namun aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi," Balas Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura-Chan," Jawab Sasuke. "la-lalu, ba-bagaimana de-dengan aku? Apakah a-aku ha-harus sendirian lagi ta-tanpa ada kau?" Tanya Hinata sedih.

"Tidak, kau akan mendapatkan cinta barumu mulai saat ini..." Kata Sasuke melepas pelukan nya dengan Hinata lalu berangsur menjadi sosok yang transparan.

"Tunggu...Sasuke...Sasuke..." Kata Hinata sambil menangis.

**{0} End Dream {0}**

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi dengan mata basah karena mengigau.

Dilihat nya hari sudah mulai sore, Hinata menuju kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajah dan berjalan menuju jendela.

Ia tatap matahari sore yang akan segera terbenam.

Ia berharap bahwa ia bisa mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Sasuke bahwa ia akan mendapatkan 'CINTA' barunya itu.

Setelah lama memandang matahari sore, Segera ia tutup jendela dan gorden karena hari sudah mulai malam.

Hinata pun keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga karena hendak makan malam.

Selesai makan malam, membersihkan seluruh badan akhirnya ia kembali kekamar dan mulai membaca buku pelajaran.

Tak terasa sudah jam 10 malam. Itu artinya Hinata harus segera tidur.

Namun ia sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk mangingat wajah tampan Sasuke.

Tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang tidak jelas wajah nya.

Hinata agak kaget lalu menempis bayangan itu dengan cepat. Entah kenapa bayangan itu bisa tiba-tiba muncul dibenak nya.

Hinata pun menutup buku pelajaran nya dan mempersiapkan menjadwal pelajaran besok hari.

Setelah itu ia segera menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring. Matanya tertutup karena sudah tertidur.

**{0} Esok Harinya {0}**

Hinata terbangun dari tidur nya lalu bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah lagi. Ia bergegas mandi, mengganti baju, makan, lalu mengambil tas ungu lavender nya, setelah itu ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Terlihat kakak sepupunya 'Neji' sedang menunggu di altaran teras rumah. "Neji nii-san," Panggil nya.

"Oh, kau sudah siap untuk kesekolah. Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat Hinata-sama," Jawab Neji datar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu pergi kesekolah bersama Neji memakai sepeda motor Suzuki berwarna putih.

Sesampai nya disekolah Neji dan Hinata memakir sepeda motor lalu turun dari kendaraan yang mereka tunggangi tadi.

Tanpa sengaja, Hinata menangkap sosok lelaki berambut pirang namun wajah nya tampak tidak jelas.

'Kenapa mirip dengan bayangan semalam ya?' Batin Hinata didalam hatinya.

Hinata segera masuk ke kelas nya dan kembali disapa Tenten, lalu menanyakan hal yang sama.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Hari ini giliran Yamato-Sensei yang masuk ke kelas Hinata.

Yamato-Sensei datang agak terlambat hari ini. beberapa siswa-siswi perotes. Ada juga yang tidak mau ambil peduli.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru disini, saya harap kalian bisa menerima dia sebagai teman baru kalian!" Seru Yamato-Sensei dengan terpaksa karena kelas sedang riuh bak pasar malam.

Semua kegiatan mereka terhenti. Semua siswa-siswi menatap intens Yamato-Sensei. "Silahkan Uzumaki-San," Kata Yamato-Sensei, lalu masuklah lelaki berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit cokelat tan, dan memiliki tanda lahir yang aneh yaitu tiga goresan disetiap kedua belah pipinya.

Tetapi ketampanan nya tak pernah berkurang. (Author agak terpaksa)

Karin agak kaget melihat Naruto karna Naruto adalah adik sepupunya yang blesteran Inggris-Jepang dan tinggal di Inggris.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Mohon bantuan nya!" Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Uzumaki-san, kau duduk di..." Kata Yamato-Sensei sambil melihat ruangan sekitar berharap mendapatkan bangku yang kosong untuk siswa baru itu.

"Hm...disana, dibelakang tempat duduk Tenten dan Hinata, Tenten, Hinata, angkat tangan kalian!" Perintahnya.

Dengan malas Hinata mengangkat tangan nya tak terkecuali Tenten.

Naruto pun menuju tempat yang sudah diberitahukan. Ia duduk namun ia sempat menatap Hinata yang seolah mengacuhkan dirinya.

'Hinata ya? Hmm... ternyata ada untungnya juga aku disuruh pindah ke Jepang oleh teme' Gumam Naruto.

**Flash Back On**

"Oi, dobe," panggil Sasuke pada Naruto. "Sudah kubilang jangan bilang aku dobe!" Bentaknya marah bercampur kesal.

"Hn, itu tidak penting," Balas Sasuke datar.

"Mau apa kau memanggil aku hah?" Ujar nya degan nada jengkel.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga seseorang," Pinta Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga," Balas Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, teman yang kau ceritakan padaku dua minggu yang lalu?" Tanya Naruto tak puas atas jawaban Sasuke.

"Iya, aku memaksamu Naruto," Kali ini Sasuke terlihat lebih serius ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Cantik tidak? Putih tidak? Atau tubuh nya ramping?" Naruto mulai memberi pertanyaan tak bermodal (menurut sasuke) pada sahabat nya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau baka? Kenapa kau malah mengalih topik kesana? Dasar mesum!" Umpat Sasuke.

"ya,ya, dan ya dobe!" Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menjawab nya dengan berat hati.

"WOW!" Jerit Naruto senang.

'BLETTAK'

Naruto akhir nya dapat jitakan keras dari Sasuke karena perbuatan aneh nya tadi.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**Bersambung**

* * *

Halo minna-san, Fanfic ini pasti gaje, abal, aneh, dan tidak menarik ya?. Soal masalah cerita yang satu ini, saya sudah check setiap detail dan kata-kata tepat supaya enak dibaca.

Biasanya kalau orang yang kecepatan ngetik bisa ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Misalnya saja, saya pernah membaca fanfic yang kata-katanya tidak tepat. Misalnya yang seharusnya 'bisa' menjadi 'bias', yang seharusnya 'datang' menjadi 'dating', dan sebagainya.

Oh ya, satu lagi Reviews please. Mohon reviews nya. Soalnya, ini fic pertama saya.

*Baiduri Nabilah Remaja*

My Blog:

.com

(Kumpulan Fanfic-Fanfic Naruto dari INDONESIA)


	2. Chapter 2: Cinta Baru (END)

**My Boyfriends Is Naruto**

**Story By: Hoshi Kazue **

**Bahasa: Indonesia**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:NaruHina**

** Summary **

_Hinata dan Sasuke adalah dua sahabat baik sejak mereka masih kecil. Namun apa jadinya, jikalau Hinata harus segera melupakan Sasuke karena masalah 'Cinta' yang bertepul sebelah tangan. Ternyata Sasuke menyukai Sakura bukan Hinata. Hinat merasa sangat kehilangan seorang yang ia sukai. Namun, takdir berubah saat imajinasi nya tentang teman baru khayalan nya muncul secara tak sengaja. Akankah Hinata percaya akan hal itu? atau apakah teman imajinasi nya itu akan mengisi hari-hari Hinata dengan penuh canda, tawa, dan keceriaan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning: Gaje, Aneh, Abal, dan kurang enjoy (?)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Reading Story**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Yamato-Sensei, akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Itu tanda nya semua siswa dan siswi diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat sejenak sembari menunggu pelajaran lain yang akan dimulai.

Waktu seperti ini bagi Rock Lee adalah waktu dimana dia bisa berkenalan dengan Naruto.

Kalau masalah pertemanan sih, Rock Lee jagonya.

Soal nya kalau Rock Lee sudah mengenal jelas teman baru nya, dia selalu bilang softix 'Chan' atau 'Kun' saat dia memanggil nama teman barunya.

Itulah kenapa Rock Lee memiliki banyak teman di Konoha High School atau ditempat mana pun.

Kali ini dia menghampiri Naruto untuk di jadikan teman nya.

"Halo siswa baru, Salam kenal. Nama mu Siapa?" Tanya Rock Lee seraya menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Halo. Salam kenal juga, namaku Naruto. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Rock Lee!" Jawab Rock Lee penuh semangat.

"Senang bisa berteman denganmu Rock Lee," Kata Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tinggal dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rock Lee.

"Di Inggris, tetapi aku juga pernah tinggal di Jepang selama 5 tahun sebelum akhir nya aku dan ibuku harus ikut dengan ayah ke inggris," Jelas Naruto.

"Pantas kau juga bisa bahasa Jepang," Kata Rock Lee.

"Itu karena ayah ku dari Inggris dan ibuku dari Jepang," Kata Naruto sambil membolak-balik buku pelajaran yang ada ditangan nya.

"Benarkah? Itu hebat!" Puji Rock Lee.

Setelah lama Rock Lee berbincang dengan Naruto, akhir nya bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Semua siswa dan siswi masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing secara bergantian

Kali ini giliran Nagato-Sensei yang masuk. Ia memberikan pelajaran di bidang Matematika.

Naruto tidak perlu penasaran dengan guru yang satu ini. Nagato kan adalah paman nya.

Ketika Nagato masuk. Semua siswi dan siswa dikelas itu pun hening.

Nagato memang tidak suka hal yang sangat berisik.

Menurut nya hal semacam itu hanya bisa mengganggu ketenangan dan keseriusan dalam belajar.

2 jam para siswa dan siswi harus berkutat pada buku Matematika mereka masing-masing.

Setelah lama mereka belajar akhir nya bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Semua siswa dan siswi segera berhamburan keluar untuk terbebas dari sekolah yang mereka anggap penjara itu.

Tak terkecuali Hinata, ia hanya tersenyum kecut mana kala beberapa siswa dan siswi tak sengaja menyenggol badan nya karena berdesak-desakan ketika ingin pulang.

Hinata akhir nya teringat pada Sasuke yang selalu membantu nya ketika ada masalah berdesak-desakan seperti tadi.

Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan.

Hinata dengan pelan keluar dari kelas, menuruni tangga lantai 2 yang memang tak jauh dari kelas nya.

Hinata kali ini harus mengalami kejadian seperti semalam. Apalagi kalau bukan jalan kaki?

Di tengah perjalanan kerumah, Hinata melihat titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

Itu artinya saat ini juga, hujan akan turun.

Hinata bingung, ia lupa membawa payung ungu nya.

Saat ditengah situasi yang seperti ini, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat Hinata.

Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu lupa membawa payung nya.

Akhir nya Naruto teringat lagi dengan pesan Sasuke bahwa dia harus menjaga Hinata.

Hujan mulai turun mungkin beberapa detik lagi akan turun dengan deras nya.

Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Hei, kau yang nama nya Hinata itu ya?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada takut.

"Masa kau tidak ingat dengan siswa baru pagi tadi? Aku Naruto," Jawab Naruto.

"O-oh," Hinata hanya ber-oh ria.

Naruto lalu menawarkan Hinata untuk ikut berlindung di payung berwarna jingga nya yang lebar itu.

Setelah mereka sampai kerumah Hinata. Hinata berterimakasih dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

Tak sengaja Hanabi sang adik melihat kejadian itu.

"Kakak siapa laki-laki tadi?" Tanya hanabi.

"E-eh? Di-dia itu-" Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan secara rinci hanabi langsung memotong pembicaraan nya.

"Pacar kakak!" Kata Hanabi asal-asalan

BLUSSH

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah dan langsung berlari memasuki rumah.

"Hehehe... ternyata benar." Kata Hanabi.

Gara-gara Hinata merona merah, Hanabi semakin yakin kalau lelaki yang mengantarkan Hinata tadi adalah pacar Hinata.

{0} Malam Harinya {0}

Di dalam kamar, Hinata sudah selesai mandi dan sebagai nya.

Hinata terus saja memikirkan Naruto.

'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! masa langsung kenalan, langsung suka?' Kata Hinata dalam hati.

Tapi Hinata sesekali merona merah tatkala ia mengingat Naruto dengan baik hati mengantarkan dia pulang.

'Haaah... gara-gara Neji nii-san, aku jadi merepotkan Naruto-san. Bilang saja kalau Neji nii-san selalu ikut les 'Fisika' itu karena suka dengan Tenten-Chan. Tenten kan juga ikut les 'Fisika' itu' Gumam Hinata.

Hinata segera mengambil buku diary ungu lavender kesayangan nya.

Ia mulai menulis apa yang telah terjadi dengan nya hari ini.

_11-17-2013_

_Pulang sekolah tadi hujan. Aku lupa membawa payungku. Aku bingung ingin berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba siswa baru di sekolah ku yang bernama Naruto datang. Aku sempat tidak mengenal dia. Dia menawarkan ku untuk ikut berlindung di payung jingga nya. Aku sedikit agak malu dan merasa merepotkan siswa baru itu. Tapi sampai dirumah Hanabi adik ku malah salah paham dan menganggap kami sudah pacaran. Entahlah, tapi kalau benar kami seperti itu... aku juga tidak tahu._

Hinata lalu menutup buku dairy nya lalu meletakkan buku itu di meja belajar.

Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Ia tidak akan tahu, bahwa besok adalah hari dimana ke ajaiban itu akan datang.

{0} Ke Esokan Harinya {0}

Hinata sudah ada di sekolah Konoha High School. Sekarang Hinata dan Ino sedang berkumpul.

Mereka kan juga sahabat baik Hinata?

Ini padahal sudah jam pulang, tetapi sekoah masih agak sedikit ramai.

"Aduh...bagaimana sih kamu Hinata? Mendekati lelaki saja kau tidak bisa," Kata Ino.

Hinata hanya memainkan jari nya.

Pasal nya Hinata sekarang sudah menyukai Naruto. Tapi terlalu malu dan gugup untuk menyapa Naruto.

Rupa nya mereka sedang membicaraka masalah percintaan.

"Aku kagum padamu ino, bagaimana kau bisa meluluhkan hati Sai yang dingin seperti es itu?" Kata Hinata takjub.

"Hehe... kalau masalah itu, aku punya tips nya supaya kau bisa meluluhkan hati orang yang kalian cintai," Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Hinata lalu memandangi Ino.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Ajak Ino.

Mereka pun ketempat khusus cuci wajah.

"Nah... perempuan itu, harus pakai lipstik kalau mereka ingin tampil lebih cantik," Kata Ino sambil memoleskan lipstik berwarna pink ke mulut nya.

"Oh begitu," Kata Hinata.

"Hei lihat, ada dua gadis aneh di tempat ini!" Tiba-tiba geng Karin mendatangi mereka.

"Terserah kau mau mengejek kami apa!" Kata Ino lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa nya pergi.

Hari ini Ino mengundang Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai ke mall untuk berkumpul di restouran mall.

Padahal maksud Ino lain lagi, padahal maksud nya untuk bisa menyatukan Naruto dan Hinata.

{0} Di Mall {0}

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Tak apa, yang penting kau datang," Balas Ino. "Eh... Hinata-Chan juga ada disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata yang tengah duduk di bangku restourant mall.

"E-eh? I-ino Chan yang minta," Jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Oh..." Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita pesan makanan nya," Kata Ino.

Setelah mereka memesan dan menunggu akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Seperti:

Ice Bluberry, roti isi ice cream venilla, dan spagetti rasa ayam (Sai dan Ino)

Jus Jeruk, Sashimi, dan ramen (Naruto)

Jus Anggur, roti isi ice crem anggur, dan macaroni (Hinata)

Setelah mereka selesai makan mereka pun membayar makanan mereka di kasir restourant mall.

Sai dan Ino pulang begitu juga Naruto dan Hinata. Hari itu sudah malam.

"Hinata, ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu," Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, mau bicara apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku-" Naruto memberi jeda atas kata-kata nya tadi. Dia mulai memejamkan mata nya. Lalu dibuka nya kembali.

"Sebenar nya aku mencintaimu Hinata-Chan," Lanjut nya.

'BLUSSH!'

"E-eh?!" Hinata kaget dan merona merah.

Naruto sedikit agak tegang, ia sudah bisa memikirkan kalau Hinata akan menolak nya mentah-mentah.

"A-aku juga me-mencintai mu Na-naruto-kun," Ujar Hinata mengakui isi hatinya.

Naruto juga agak kaget tapi tersenyum senang.

Ke ajaiban itu pun terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.

Bintang dan bulan menjadi saksi atas kejadian tersebut.

Esok hari nya mereka menjalani hari-hari penuh dengan keceriaan dan kegembiraan.

Ino juga turut senang akan hal itu.

"Neji nii-san," Hinata tiba-tiba menghampiri kakak nya yang sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau menyukai Tenten-Chan ya? Mengaku saja," Kata Hinata.

"E-eh? I-itu..." Neji tak bisa berbohong lagi.

Akhir nya Neji mengakui nya. Tetapi tanpa Neji sadari Tenten menguping.

'Benarkah itu? Neji-kun ternyata kau suka padaku!' Gumam Tenten senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**Berakhir**

Itulah akhir dari kisah ini, maaf bila aneh dan chapter nya hanya dua. Karena saya masih pemula/newbie. Hehe... maaf sekali. Mohon Reviews-nya ya. Please...


End file.
